kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- Your X-Blade, Part Deux. }} (Byzantinefire 23:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC)) this wiki should have badges i would make editing more fun Question? }} PA } (UTC)|marluxia=Hey can you get on the IRC? I would like to talk about this month.}} } (UTC)|happy=IRC? i gotta go to bed early, school starts tommorrow :/}} RP Very Good Goin' NOW I'm Angry Woohoo! New Sig!}} The Unscrambled Dog '(Byzantinefire)' '(UTC))Terra' they are part of the same person ''' '''Xemnas is Terra's body Because Xemnas was born from the body and soul of Terra, his overall appearance is identical to Terra's, save for the silver hair, orange eyes, and older appearance. Space Paranoids /The Grid Why has this page been block from editing Double Category well im sorry i was trying to make my own but i don't know how if you could show me than there will be no complaints Byzantinefire 22:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) but the message was embarssingByzantinefire 22:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Waaah? Chain's new section. ONLY Chain's section. } (UTC)|juvia=Must. resist. urge to stab punish users that steal Chain's sections. @_@ Since most of my sections keep getting destroyed/invaded, and there is clutter above this section, I shall make this my permanent section until is this page is archived. Hey is that Ilyasviel von Einzbern as your admin pic?}} } (UTC)|saix=THERE D*MMIT! MY OWN FUAONSGOBGSGOHGCKING SECTION!! Irc? :D}} } (UTC)|light=Hey LA, i was going though your Extra's (just in case I understood more) and I had a few questions/comments. What does the term "JC staff" mean? Could the teacher from FSN be put in the "Sensei-chan!!" section? . Another VA you might like is Sayaka Ohara. She VA's Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles), Lucil (FFX), Kanae Kanzaki (Aria the Scarlet Ammo), and best of all... Irisviel von Einzbern (Fate Zero)!!!! She's defiantly one of my favorite VA's :) EDIT:Yes, I did read those, i played the computer game version of Mahjong when i was a little kid, probably not the same though, lol. As for the skit, and I just read caster's (Fate Zero's Caster) real identity's article on Wikipedia, and that just gave me some "Nightmare Fuel" }} } (UTC)|saber=This is my new saber bubble :3 Fairy Tail is... well... getting farther. We are now down to 3 Oracion Seis members, so only a few episodes left of this of an arc. As for Fate Zero, I can't stop watching. This is another show I'm gonna miss once I finish it. I'm currently at the part where Rider just interrupted the fight between Saber and Lancer, then Archer came, then Berserker, and apparently Assassin was watching, and Caster... was just off murdering people. -_- How are your animes going? I see that you have full access now! :D}} } (UTC)|saber=Yeah, Dan Straight even mentioned that Angel was a Tsudere XD But yeah, Imitia is kinda Yandere over Lucy, never really liked those. I'm starting to like Fate Zero more than Fate/Stay Night, a lot more intense and you get to know the characters a little better. IRC?}} } (UTC)|demyx=Bored. IRC?}} } (UTC)|xemnas= I'm sure you've heard all the fuss about 1.5 and PC. but if you haven't... http://www.khwiki.net/Kingdom_Hearts_1.5_HD_ReMIX http://www.khwiki.net/Kingdom_Hearts_for_PC_Browser (announced at TGS) A page has already been made by CaF for 1.5 . But, there should be a journal entry made about those, and they be put under the "remakes and other titles tab" and a heart (like the ones at the top of my userpage) should be made for the 1.5 (cause the PC version doesn't have an official title yet). Since I'm not an admin, i can't do any of those, so I put those responsibilities on you and FR. Also, I am on episode 7 of Carnival Phantasm, I love it. EDIT:A page for the PC version has also been made by Envyofdeath and I finished Carnival Phantasm, including the 2 specials. I don't think i can take Fate Zero serious anymore. Poor lancer... XD}} } (UTC)|L_Lawliet= I would rather watch the "Americanized Zac Efron Deathnote" movie. (even though it was a rumor.) But I heard O.o I have no idea what about, considering they're all most of them are dead. I still gotta try Tiger and Bunny, I only saw so I can't judge it yet. Also, Thank goodness Caster is dead. That is all.}} } (UTC)|happy=3 Movies? awesome! I hope I can watch them soon. It would be awesome to watch it together! But... I kinda wanna finish F0 first if that's alright, (i'm on episode 16, so I should only be like, a week at most.) I'm retiring for the night, so no IRC tonight. (sorry >.<) Also, how do you like my new sig? (you might need to refresh a few times to see it.) EDIT:How about tomorrow night for IRC? }} Not Chain's Section go look at them on youtube they are kingdom hearts music i know they don't deserved to be deleted and what you wrote there was to much 01:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I like your new message much better but i need help making this boxes will you help me'Byzantinefire 01:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC)' Are you the person who kept redereting the "Realm of Sleep" with "The Universe of Kingdom Hearts"? I wrote that article well, every peice of it was related to the sleeping worlds. It did not need to be used as a rederect. When people read a Wikia article, they should expect to see a short article packed with information. Your moving of the Realm of Sleep was unnessesary. Actually the article "The Universe of Kingdom Hearts" is totally unnesesary. An article should be about one thing relating to the game. Not a huge big article that no one really wants to sort through. I would appreciate if you wouldn't do that. Yes, this is a fansite, I don't get why "those articles do go into other artiles and such". A fan wikia does not mean you group every possible article into one. "Showing NOTHING which you clearly did" How's that? I recieved the information from the game anf instructions booket. I did not use any sources on the internet. "I've been here LONGER THAN YOU knowing most of the rules and regulations here... you have NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME....." Woah, looks like someones upset. How do you know you've been here longer than me? I've actually been editing Wikias for 3 years, just as "A Wikia Contributer". I have read most of the rules and regulations myself. To make it simple the articles should be placed seperate where nessesary. I only deleted the redirect because I was planning to rewrite my article and paste it back in. And I seriously have been A Wikia contributer for a long time. In my first note "I appreciate if you wouldn't do that", I had to show a slight bit of rudeness considering I spent a hour of my time writing the article. Sorry about stressing you out, but since I just created this accout recently (since I wrote anonymously before), I did not know how to get the article checked before I posted it. I am not used to using an account for Wikia. At the time you redirected my article I was about beggening to look up more information about it because an anonymous user had posted me a helpful link to the official Wiki. I am not a newbie, this account is yes, but as I said before I was typing as "A Wikia Contributer" (anonmously) for a long time. I know most of the rules and regulations too. BYZANTINEFIRE Property of CAF こんばんは！ Sorry man, I missed your message. I would come on now but I'm going to have dinner in about 10 minutes. Maybe tomorrow evening?? 07:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) You around for the IRC??? 10:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry for just getting your message. I probably won't get to the IRC for a while. I had a mini accident a couple days ago, so I'm trying not to spend too much time on here, so I can sleep it off and recover faster. ^^ Sorry! 10:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Heya LA! Just letting you know that you and I don't need to sign up for any of the magazine jobs cause 1) we already have a lot of work with supervising it and 2)if we come just short of volunteers we'll have to pick up those jobs as well. Also, how long do you wanna leave that forum open for? 07:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, my latest project is up and running. Check it out please! Ah, I just remembered I forgot to ask you and Happy that question I had for your extras page... but now I forgot the question. ^;o;^ 05:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) IRC? 06:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Cosplay? }} Keyblade Graveyard Section *enters* I do not want 31riku will not come today, so I will just give you this: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:13sora?diff=prev&oldid=624700 *leaves*